1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the continuous production of propylene oxide by the oxidation of propylene with any one of the conventional oxidizing agents, e.g., air or molecular oxygen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to prepare propylene oxide by the oxidation of propylene in the liquid phase with air or oxygen. The prior art methods of oxidizing propylene to propylene oxide have certain drawbacks. More particularly, the prior art methods exhibit a low conversion rate of propylene to propylene oxide because of the formation of by-products such as acetic acid and principally formic acid which tend to react with the desired propylene oxide reaction product. Also, the reaction of the aforesaid by-products with propylene oxide gives rise to difficulties in separating the individual constituents of the reaction mixture.